Tagged By Des!
by dragon of spirits
Summary: So, Des  aka xxFireWarriorxx  tagged me and somehow I found the time to actually DO this meme :P Enjoy reading about my weirdness  or don't :P It's up to you  and feel free to do the meme too!


**A/N: **Hey guys! I'm back from my awesome six week trip and luckily I have INTERNET NOW! I missed it so much! Anyway, I'm working on chapter 5 of Saving Me (should be out by Saturday night hopefully) and I'm working my way through the oneshot requests (thank you anyone who left a requests! I'll get it done as soon as I can and you can still request a oneshot if you like!) But for now, my darling Des tagged me and I'd figure this was a great way to jump back into the site :D Enjoy the peek into me ;P**  


* * *

**

**1. How about a brief introduction of yourself?**  
Hey ya'll! Addy here, or D.O.S if you prefer. I am a writing, singing, cosplaying, anime watching, videogame playing, randomness-loving dorky nerd and that pretty much sums me up.

**2. Fabulous! And what got you into fanfiction to begin with?**  
Ha, funny story. In sixth grade, my friend mentioned how she was interested in this site she just discovered called 'fanfiction', so I said "What the heck is fan-a-fiction?" and she starts yelling at me that I got the name wrong and how I just didn't get it. So of course I check out the site that night to prove to her that I _so_ did get it, and I've been addicted ever since.

**3. I see, so what kind of fanfiction do you like to write?**  
I love action, drama, angsty, and even the occasional fluff (pfft, basically everything). I've written fanfics for so many different sections, despite the fact I never get around to posting them (anyone wanna see a Naruto fic, or a Tsubasa one? I have tons of those. And Supernatural… and Harry Potter… and Kingdom Hearts…. Wow, I haven't posted a lot of stories *laughs nervously* I will eventually!) I get really angsty at moments, but I'm a sucker for happy endings.

**4. Do you tend to write the same pairings/characters? Or are you a fandom whore?**  
Hmm, well, I guess this really depends on if we're referring to stories I've _posted_ or stories I've _written_. The ones I post all generally have the same pairs (Raikim and DannySam) but the stories on my computer tend to touch upon almost every pairing imaginable. What can I say, I love being creative :D

**5. What is your most popular fanfic and why do you think people like it so?**  
Probably A Slave To You (though Saving Me is catching up) and I think a lot of people just like seeing Rai tortured - nah, I'm just kidding. I'm not so sure why so many people liked it, but I'm happy they do.

**6. Forget other people, what is the fanfic you've written that you're most proud of?**  
Hmm, that's a hard question, because when I write my fanfics, I'm generally very proud of them (hence the only reason I have enough confidence to post them) but afterwards, when I read them over, I usually hate them. I happened to be very proud of A Slave To Be though, purely because of the fact that I actually finished it (something that is very rare to happen) and I enjoyed that my OCs came out as I envisioned them instead of morphing into something completely else like they generally do.

**7. Do you find writing easy? Hard? What are the most difficult aspects of writing you struggle with?**  
These are all trick questions aren't they! Well, it depends. When I'm inspired to write, it's easy. When I'm not and I try to force out my words, it's hard. I've discovered that one of the most difficult aspects of writing is being inspired and then losing that inspiration because one of your siblings runs into your nice quiet room screaming at the top of their lungs, and then you need to take the time to violently extract them from the vicinity… not that I know from experience or anything *coughcoughshiftylook*

**8. Write a few sentences or so of your favorite pairing or character.**  
Um, favorite character… RAIMUNDO! (For the Xiaolin Showdown section at least, and I guess it's appropriate to chose him if I'm posting it here.) Okay, here goes;

He stood atop a hill top, his arm wrapped around Kimiko, Clay and Omi standing beside him. The wind whipped his brown hair around his face, and his emerald green eyes took everything in. The sunset, the clouds, his friends. It was perfect. It was that moment that Rai realized he was happy.

(I decided to make him happy for once. Go figure ;P)

**9. Are there any fanfiction trends/clichés you can't stand or are just sick of?**  
Do Mary Sues count? Because they're still out there, and I'm quite sick of them.

**10. Are you guilty of any of the fanfiction trends/clichés you now hate? Or any other ones?**  
*coughcough* ….. let's just say that I don't look back at the first few stories I wrote… or the first few characters…

**11. What was the first fandom you wrote for? Do you still like/participate in it?**  
Most people don't know this, but my first fandom was ERAGON! Not Xiaolin Showdown. And no, I deleted the story three days after I posted it and swore to never look back *shivers* the untold horrors…..

**12. Name your OTPs or most frequently written pairings/characters and explain what it is about them you love to write.**  
Um, I don't really have any OTPs, but I do write a lot of RaiKim, just because their personalities mix nicely and makes for awesome writing. In all honesty, I like writing for all pairings because it's so much fun trying to get two personality types to mix, even when they shouldn't.

**13. What would you call your writing "style"?**  
Style? Um…. Well, I write words generally, and I attempt to use proper grammar and spelling. And on a rare occasion, I form SENTENCES! VICTORY! :P Seriously? I don't really know how to describe my style, or if I even have one.

**14. Do you read other people's fanfics? If so, what do you find yourself reading the most?**  
Of course! What kind of fanfiction author would I be if I didn't read other fanfics? Recently, I've drifted out of the Xiaolin Showdown section though and have been lurking in the manga/anime sections. Or Harry Potter (but only for Draco fics :P)

**15. Name one thing you'd LOVE to write, but have been too afraid or shy to do.**  
Well, if I'd LOVE to write it, I don't think I'd let shyness hold me back. I generally write anything I feel like writing. Posting it is a different story, but I always get the words down somewhere.

**16. Do you have trouble taking criticism? Or worse yet, do you have the dreaded **_**bloated ego**_**?**  
No, I actually really appreciate constructive criticism, It's one of the reasons I love the site; because there is usually someone out there that can help me correct my mistakes. I know my work isn't amazing, and I'm glad that there are people out there willing to help me make my work better (Flames don't count. I usually just laugh at flames :D Or roast marshmallows!)

**17. When you write, is there anything that helps? Music? Quiet room?**  
Music=yes. Music with words=no. I need classical/soundtracks, or I get distracted and start singing along to the music :P And I door that locks generally helps.

**18. What inspires you?**  
Ummmmm…. Oooh, a WALL! Let's write about it! (No, seriously, everything inspires me. I walk down the street and see the pavements and I start thinking up a story. It's kinda distracting at times, especially when it leads to walking into poles ;P)

**19. Lastly, how would you sum up your fanfiction experiences and yourself as a writer?**  
Firstly, fanfiction definitely has helped me developed my writing skills. I look back at my old school assignments and stories sometimes, and think 'how could I have written this?' I've also made some of my best friends here on fanfic (you guys know who you are :D) and I've just had an amazing time writing about things I love.

**20. Tag some friends, because they'll hate you for it.**  
Tag peoples? I taaaaaaaaaaaag…. YOU! Yeah, YOU! Send me a link to your meme in your review, I'd love to read it :D


End file.
